


Wait WHAT!?!

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Supernatural Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Um yeah heres another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did I know that the joke would come back and bite me in the ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to "go"

**Author's Note:**

> For my Dad and for my love and for my bf

PROLOGUE : TIME TO "GO"

"Princess of Hell maybe!" I joke to my parents, inwardly laughing, imagining Crowley or Lucifer's reactions to the fact they had a child. Little did I know months later that little joke would come back and bite me in the ass....

*Unknown amount of time later*

My "Princess of Hell" joke still makes me laugh. But I feel uneasy, last time I made that joke out loud my best friend turned towards me and very serious said "Yes your majesty." She never reacted like that before, and, when I questioned her she had no recollection of saying it, and neither did anyone else! But I knew it wasn't my imagination because well as much as I like to think I'm imaginative, my imagination is not /that/ good.

Three weeks after my friend said that my previously useless instincts were screaming at me to be prepared.  
Going with my instincts I packed a "go" bag, the idea came from my favorite crime shows. 

The very next day my uneasy feeling hit a new high, something was going to happen, I could feel it in my soul. I went about my day like normal, going to school and all. With one major difference, I always had my "go" bag on me, even in the bathroom. Be prepared as the saying goes.

Finally I was home, but the uneasy feeling hit its peak as soon as I laid my head on my parrot pillow pet. My ceiling fan light started getting brighter and brighter, until its almost blinding. I get a good grip on my "go" bag and the ceiling fan light flashes, blinding me and as the light fades so does my consciousness.


	2. Oh No

CHAPTER 1 : OH NO

'What the hell?' Is my first thought upon waking. I examine my surroundings without moving my body and am surprised to see that I am not in my room. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is laying down in bed-AND MY LIGHT BLINDED ME!' I try to move into an upright position but pain and an arm stops me.

"Hold on my lady, careful now." A familiar voice and owner of the arm says, pushing me back.

"What?" I croak out, suddenly feeling a hundred times worse.

"I said be careful, you really hurt yourself coming here" the familiar voice reiterates, the arm still on my chest.

"What? I'm so confused, where is here?" I mutter louder, relaxing.

"Shh!" The voice whispers "Gotta be quiet, I don't want /them/ to hear" the owner of the voice moves into my field of vision, revealing my best friend Saxi, with her dark coppery colored hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Them?" I puzzle out loud, halfway tilting my head.

"Yes, they are coming. I have tried to hide us, but they are professionals." Saxi states, looking around worried. I am still confused but I strain my ears and hear the sounds of a door being kicked open and gunshots.

"Crap!" Saxi whispers loudly "I thought we had more time!" She starts to get up, but I grab her arm and plead "Please stay, I'm scared". She sighs and nods shifting to sit comfortably. The gunshots are louder, and closer than before.

"Please my Lady, I need to help." Saxi whispers, moving to stand. I make a noise of acceptance and let go of her arm. She whispers her thanks and stands up. The last thing I see of her before she leaves me is her eyes, but they weren't the brown I know she had, no these eyes were completely deep purple, terrifying me. She winks and leaves the room smirking, I move painfully into a more upright position.

Gunshots are still sounding, less frequently though, and closer. A scream, in what sounds like the next room, catches my attention. Following the scream is a male voice yelling what sounds like an exorcism, or at least an exorcism I remember that comes from my favorite show. My not-friend bursts back into the room, clothes ripped and panting. 

A tall longhaired male, wearing a plaid button up and a jacket, rushes in, revealing he is the owner of the exorcism speaking voice as he finishes panting "Audi Nos.". My friend, now brown eyed once more, collapses, body falling as though a wayward puppet. I sit there, shocked and scared, wondering if this is a dream.

"Sam!" Another male voice calls, sounding worried.

"In here!" Cries the longhaired male now named Sam, moving towards my prone body. I shiver slightly, scared and worried for my friend. Another male runs in, this one shorter than the other, with short blonde/brown hair and wearing a t-shirt/over shirt combo, and a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. My eyes widen without my consent as I realize just /who/ was in front of me. And again without my permission my body starts to slowly lose feeling, my vision starts blurring, and again I'm lost to reality. 

In my next moment of awareness I am being carried, I open my eyes and all I see is a jean clad ass, a nice one at that. Darkness overtakes me again. Again I regain awareness, this time I feel the motion of a car, and I hear the purr of a classic cars engine. This time though I keep my eyes shut and just listen. Metallica's Enter Sandman fills the air, somehow creating perfect harmony with the cars engine.

"So who is she?" I hear a male voice ask slightly loud to be heard. I feel like someone is staring at me for a moment.

"I can't hear you. The music's too loud!" The other male voice loudly proclaims as the music is turned up. I sigh quietly and relax into sleep, enjoying the music and the motion of the car.

Again I come awake being carried, by the same person as before, judging by the butt in my line of vision. I hear the sound of a door being unlocked and opened. A patter of footsteps reaches my ears as an Asian voice inquires "Who is that?"

"Dunno. Cas may know though." A male voice growls from in front of me. The sound of wandering footsteps meets my ears as a new voice states monotonously "I heard my name"

"Yeah Cas, we need to know who this chick we rescued is and what her name is." The growled voice says almost angrily. I feel a stare and hear an inhale of what seems to be shock.

"The Princess" the monotonous voice whispers sounding shocked. 'Princess? Me? No I can't be.' My thoughts race. My body starts to flare in pain and all I can get out is a whimper before my consciousness flees.


	3. Real life? or just a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe please don't kill me

CHAPTER 2: REAL LIFE? OR JUST A FANTASY.

I wake up for what seems like the hundredth time, this time by far was the most comfortable. I was in a soft bed with what felt like fleece blankets over me. I open my eyes and see a hand on the covers by my arm. I shift my arms and move to sit up, but pain makes me let out a slight hiss. The hand my eyes are trained on twitches, so I follow the hand up the arm to the torso and am shocked to see someone I don't recognize sitting at my bedside.

"Who are you?" A voice from before states from the doorway. I whip my head towards the doorway and black spots try to over take my vision. I close my eyes to try to clear my vision and when I open them again all four males are in my room, the one sleeping by my bed up with the others. I remain silent, trying to process what I am seeing.

"No," I whisper, then my voice grows louder "No, no, no, no, no! Can't be no no can't be. Not real not real. Just a dream! Has to be a dream!" I pause for a second to stare at the four males before quietly whispering "Its /them/, this is real, I'm so screwed." I close my eyes, still hoping for this to be a dream, but I hear the four start to talk to each other.

"/Them?/" the tall longhaired mans voice asks incredulously "Wow I feel so acknowledged." I hear a snort and I giggle for a second then stop. Then the growly voice from earlier questions the others "What does she mean by them? And Cas why did you call her Princess?" 

"BEES!" The now unmonotonous voice replies happily. I giggle again and open my eyes, whispering "Help me up?" The trenchcoat clad man, named Castiel, immediately rushes to my side and helps me into a slumped, technically upright position. I quietly thank him. 

"Where's my friend?" I question immediately, needing to know she's alright. The longhaired man, who I remember is named Sam, shakes his head replying "She was possessed."

"Well naw shit sherlock. I got that, but /where/ /is/ /my/ /friend/?" I emphasize, angry that they seemingly abandoned my friend. A ringing noise interrupts the Winchester Inquisition.

"Wha-" starts the Asian kid, Kevin if I remember right. The slightly shorter only unnamed guy now remembered as Dean shushes him, moving towards the entrance of the room. "I need my friend, please" I plead desperately. 

The trenchcoat clad Castiel nods and somehow lifts me without hurting me. We "sneak" after Dean, who approaches what I think is the door to the outside. 

"Candy is dandy!" A voice cries from outside, a familiar saying. I gasp, wide eyed at the voice and saying before calling my half of our saying "BUT LIQUOR IS QUICKER!" Dean turns, shocked at my outburst, but strangely Cas is unmoved, as if expecting it. 

I quietly urge Dean to open the door, saying "That's my best fucking friend, open the damn door, she's clean." "And you're damn sure? Tell me have you ever heard of a shapeshifter? Or a leviathan? Or an angel for that matter? Or even a freaking ghoul? There are things out there that can and will look and sound like your so called best friend just to get close enough to slit your throat." Dean sternly reprimands, angered by my easy acceptance. 

"Test her" I demand of him before yelling "DO YOU SHIP IT?!" Dean is again shocked, with Castiel doing a half insane giggle before going stern. "BITCH PLEASE YOU KNOW I HELLICARRIER IT!" came my friends shouted reply. Dean heaves a sigh and opens the door, whipping out holy water, bleach, and a silver knife. My friend carefully steps in, immediately focusing on me. 

"Maxi? Oh Chuck, Maxi I'm sorry. I didn't know! I swear on my sax that I had no clue!" She cries out, before noticing Dean and his hunter "toys". She stiffens, gathering her Gryffindor courage, and steps up to Dean, bravely stating "Test me." Dean throws the holy water and bleach at her, with no reaction. He continues with the other tests to make sure she's human, awesomely enough she passes, so Dean has no choice but to let her join me. 

My lovely Saxi gives me and Cas a joint hug, seeing as I am still being held by him. Suddenly, as if coming out of a daze she whispers "Hang on, are they who I think they are?" I giggle, nodding and whispering back "Yup! Its them, this is real, night bumpers are real, we are in /that/ universe/dimension. We are screwed, but damn it'll be fun."

"Alright, alright, enough gossip girls, follow me." Dean commands, ignoring Cas for some reason. I reach out and throw my arm over Saxi's shoulder. We start following Dean, I say we, but really it was more like Cas carrying me and Saxi walking beside Cas. "Its safe!" Dean calls to Kevin and Sam "Meet in the War Room!"

We trudge along a hallway that seems to go on forever, before finally Dean stops at a door marked 'War Room' in messy handwriting. Cas, Saxi and I enter quietly as Dean waits for the others to show up. After a time footsteps approach before revealing the owners to be the moose/puppy Sam and the short, relatively, Kevin. Sam and Kevin instantly take a seat at the round table that I just noticed. Dean gives us a glare that seems to say /sit now... Or else/.

Saxi scrambles to a chair two seats down from Sam and sits. Cas follows awkwardly and sets me down in the chair next to Sam and has a seat in between Saxi and I, leaving Dean to sit at the "head" of the table. 

"What are you?" Dean and Sam questioned in stereo. Kevin slouches knowingly.

"She's the /Princess/!" Castiel and Saxi exclaim together. I tilt my head,confused.

"Princess of what?" Sam presses, shifting forwards. Kevin shifts back in his seat, as if hiding. Castiel turns towards me, like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Princess of Hell? But that was a joke!" I quietly state, scared. Castiel shakes his head and Kevin slips out of his seat, under the table. Saxi quietly giggles, before saying louder "Yeah, one /hell/ of a joke"

The Brothers Winchester are understandably confused. Castiel examines Saxi and I, gasping in surprise at what he finds. 

"What?" Sam questions, the more vocal of the two. Saxi and I shrug, confused. Kevin giggles from under the table. Sam and Dean share a glance at Kevin's strange behavior.

"They come from a different reality. But their origins lie in this reality." Castiel answers, staring me in the eye.

"What?" Saxi and I exclaim simultaneously, puzzled.

"But," Castiel continues "They were banished eons ago, when I was just a fledgling. The only way for them to be in this reality is if Father sent an archangel with his blessing-"

"Or a archdemon." Saxi interjects, also staring at me, as if willing me to know what she means.

Sam, as if in a dream, cautiously, almost sadly, whispers "Christo." Saxi gives a bloodthirsty grin, her eyes overtaken by /purple/.


	4. Angels and Demons and Winchesters oh my

CHAPTER 3: ANGELS AND DEMONS AND WINCHESTERS OH MY

Sam quickly pulls out Ruby's knife and moves to attack the now demonic Saxi. Castiel moves to stop him, but is too slow. Just as Sam reaches Saxi a familiar bright light blinds us. Everyone gives various exclamations of surprise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new, angered, voice joins the fray. All around me I hear gasps of surprise.

"Gabriel?!" Dean exclaims incredulously.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asks quietly, in a child-like voice. A snap is heard and Sam cries out in anger.

"Right in one Deano, little bro!" The voice of Gabriel announces. Finally my vision returns and I'm able to see Gabriel standing protectively in front of us, hand posed to snap again.

Saxi and I turn towards each other and waggle our eyebrows, wink and nod. As one we turn towards the new arrival and tackle hug him, calling "GABE!" 

Gabriel lets out an 'oof' as we impact him. He gives us a smile and a hug. Finally he turns to Team Free Will and says "Now why in dads name are you trying to hurt my nieces?"

"NIECES!?!?" The Winchesters, Kevin, Saxi, and I exclaim, confused. Gabriel pauses for a moment, his gaze drawn to the floor. Saxi and I, still hugging Gabriel, follow his gaze and spot a lollipop on the floor. Saxi flushes a bright red and Gabriel turns to her with the most adorable puppydog eyes I have ever seen.

Saxi takes a breath and announces quietly "Yes you can have it. But only if you share it with me." Gabriel chuckles, giving an exaggerated wink. "Sure, princess" He snarks. "Whatever, Trickster." Saxi replies giving a wink of her own, smirking. Sam gives a cough and Saxi's smirk drops as she sighs.

Saxi and I let go of Gabriel, who goes for the lollipop and, after picking it up, hands it to Saxi. She nods her thanks and a split second later she collapses into my arms. Recognizing that she's flashing back to /something/ I settle both of us somehow on the table .I whisper "Crap! Of all times for this to happen!" 

Saxi's eyes flutter open as she slowly comes back, I look at her concerned, its been awhile between flashes "Saxi? Are you okay?" I question, silently cursing my shaky voice. She blinks twice, grounding herself I guess, before looking around and finally meeting my eyes.

She curls up, bringing her knees up and putting her chin on them. "...Yeah, I'm fine." She quietly states, voice a little off sounding. I don't believe her, so I give her a /look/, but knowing that I shouldn't get into it I don't push the subject.

"What the Hell was that about?" Dean questions angrily, staring at Saxi like she belongs in an asylum. 'Shit, shit, shit! He's fucked, you don't question her directly after, he's screwed, maybe I can stop her' my thoughts racing like a car at the indie 500. 

"You already know, you're the one who participated" Saxi snarled leaping off the table. 'Crap! He's screwed even worse! I hope one of /them/ can save his stupid ass' I think staring at Dean with thinly veiled horror. Castiel manages to move in front of Dean and stares Saxi down, eyes cold as ice and full of angelic rage.

Saxi takes a deep breath, then another,she tries for a third but it comes out shaky. She stares at the ground, tears falling like rain down her cheeks. 'I gotta help her' I think moving forward shoving Dean and Castiel away.

"Saxi?" I question worried. "Saxi! SAXI!" I almost shout, steadily getting more worried. I wrap her in the best hug I can, being mindful of the injury I still had, even though it hadn't pained me yet. "Please tell me what's going on" I plead, wanting to help her. She shakes her head and looks up. I wipe her tears away, and knowing that she still doesn't want to talk about it I whisper "on your own time". She shakes her head sadly and says "No, they need to know". We turn towards the boys, who had looked away after I shoved Castiel and Dean. Saxi gives a cough and they look at us, turning to face us.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. But first, Dean, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It wasn't your fault. Not really." She apologizes,looking at a semi shocked Dean. Dean accepts her apology with a small nod as she continues with her tale "I knew nothing of the, I'd guess you'd call it supernatural, until two years ago" 'Wait WHAT?!?' My mind blanks out for a second. "I mean, I never really witnessed anything until two years ago. One day, I was going about my normal day when, every once in a while random people would stare at me. I thought it weird that they would stare at me with such seriousness. I would notice them and when I looked at them, they would smile and disappear. I still remember what emotion they stared at me with" She shivers, I guess she was mentally reliving it. "Their eyes held a light. And that light can only be described with one word. Hunger." 

She shifts her weight as the boys glance at each other, then continues "But that's not all. A few weeks later, I was walking around at night, don't ask me why because I won't answer, when my watch beeped at midnight,-" 'Midnight, crap I have a feeling I know where this is going and I don't like it at all' "-as usual. I heard howling, which you do hear occasionally, but not during this time of year." 'Yep, really not liking this' " I freaked out and ran, trying to get farther and farther away from the baying of wolves, but they got closer and closer until I reached a dead end road and they got me. They dragged me and it felt like they tore me into pieces." 'Change of words, I hate where it went.' 

Saxi shivers, obviously still effected by the memory. At the same time Dean flinches, reliving his own memory.

"How long were you down in the Pit?" Sam breaks the silence with a curious question. Saxi turns towards him looking at him, maybe even examining him. I pipe up to save her from answering "She was gone for nine months." Saxi gives a flinch, and I remember she hates the number for some reason unknown to me.

Dean gives a look towards Saxi, and almost hesitantly asks "Jesus, kid. Did you ev-" Saxi cuts him off quickly with a "No. I've always refused." A stifling silence filled the room. I, knowing how telling how you were hurt/died is painful, go over to Saxi and wrap her in a big hug. I move away after a moment.

Sam, ever the researcher, asks another painful question "So explain to me, how exactly are you a demon?"

I interject a sarcastic "Magic." Just to see their reactions. Saxi smiles, obviously amused with my snarky antics.

"Really? You're really going to be sarcastic?" Dean growls, not amused at my antics. I give an insane grin.

"Naw, it was in the heat of the moment after all, lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." I snarkily giggle, happy that I got an opening to use puns.

Sam just facepalms. Dean groans exasperated, saying "You're joking, right?" I give a giant smile, reveling in the chance to dispense more puns.

"Well, yeah, sugar we're goin down and my songs know what you did in the dark!" I finish, grinning like a loon. Gabriel, with no restraint, laughs and laughs, loving my puns. Saxi blushes, but doesn't say a word, knowing that I could and would use more puns. A few beats pass, then Saxi, Castiel, and Gabriel stiffen and I realize how my puns could be taken. Saxi goes from slightly pink to ghost white in a second. The angels give me a stare that I swear reached my soul, searching me.

Saxi flinches, and I realizing the signs of a flash growl loudly "Get them out, Gabriel! Now!" Saxi blinks once, and I move closer, ready to hug her, she blinks again as I am close enough I can almost hug her. Sam, not realizing the situation questions me with a quiet "Why?" I turn a withering glare at him, ready to verbally rip him to shreds. Saxi gives a choking noise, making me switch gears so fast not even Chuck could keep up.

"Can you not fucking tell she's having fucking flashbacks you stupid fuck?! Get the fuck outta here right fucking now or fucking else I will fucking slap you so fucking hard your fucking grandfather will fucking feel it. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Right. Fucking. Now." I hiss, pissed that they weren't listening. Finally my words pierce their thick skulls and they beat a hasty retreat out of the room, leaving Saxi alone with Gabriel and I.

Saxi tries to laugh, but it quickly dissolves into choking. She blinks and Gabriel moves towards her, she blinks again and he stares into her eyes with the whiskey colored eyes of his. Saxi momentarily stops breathing, flushing a bright pink. Gabriel whispers something that I make a point not to hear. Saxi gasps, looking around.

"Thank you Gabriel." Saxi shakily states, tipping to the left. Gabriel reacts instantaneously, grabbing her arm and stabilizing her. "Anytime, there anything I can get you, sugar?" Gabriel says, almost carelessly. 'Wait sugar? I got an idea!' I think announcing "That's it! I know what she needs!" I dig around in my mysteriously appeared bag, not questioning it appearance, before pulling out a liter bottle of Mountain Dew, making both Saxi's and Gabriel's eyes widen.

"Isn't that so full of sugar it could kill you?" Saxi queries, before realization crosses her face. "Oooohhh, sugar. I get it." She voices. I hand over the bottle to Saxi, watching as she cracks it open and takes a sip,and perks up.

After a moment she asks "So, what now?"

Dean walks into the room, growling "What now? Now we get something straight!" 'But gay is so much more fun' I mentally chuckle, before sobering up, seeing the unamused, slightly pissed look on Dean's face. "There anything else to your story, or is that all you're going to share before we kick you to the curb?" 'WHAT?!?!??!!' I screech loudly in my head.

"You wouldn't dare." I whisper loudly, deadly calm, glaring murderously, mentally screaming 'HOW DARE YOU!? THAT IS MY BEST FRIEND I DONT GIVE AN EVERLOVING SHIT IF SHE IS A DEMON. YOU DARE YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKER?! THATS IT YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING'

Saxi tilts her head, as if listening to something, again I switch gears in a split second, I glance at Saxi before questioning "What do you hear?" All I get in reply is a "Shhhh!" And another slight movement of her head. After a moment she goes as pale as before. Dean scoffs, not believing that she hears anything, "There's nothing to hear out there, how could you possibly hear anything?"

Saxi gives a dangerous glare, eyes flickering from purple to brown. She growls "There's more to my story. After getting rescued out of the Pit by Gabriel, I've had this feeling where I felt like I was followed. Not all the time, but just when I'm by myself. This feeling never faded, nor has it grown, at least before I came here. Then it disappeared. They still want me, I know it. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." After a five second pause she flinches again.

"Stuck with you? Why?" Sam questions, forehead wrinkled. Castiel storms into the room, and up to Saxi. He pushes her into the wall by her neck, she lets out a strangled yelp. I jump up shocked, but Sam grabs my arms and restrains me.

"Why did you lead them here?!" Castiel questions, voice full of almighty rage. Gabriel and Dean stare in shock.

"I-I have no ide-" Saxi chokes out, before being interrupted by a loud howl that makes everyone flinch. "I-I s-sw-swear I-I didn't know..."

"Liar!" Castiel concludes, pushing against Saxi's throat. Gabriel snaps out of his shock and pulls Castiel viciously off Saxi. She slides down the wall giving choking gasps. The howl sounds, louder and closer, scaring me.

"Cas! She isn't lying! She didn't know that she was being tracked!" Gabriel hisses, holding Castiel in a combination of physical restraint and grace restraint. 'Wait grace?! How'd I know?' My mind wanders for a moment before focusing on the situation at hand. Kevin creeps in and gives a sad wave before creeping out unnoticed by everyone except me.

"Tracked? By whom?" Sam and Dean question simultaneously, drawing a small smile out of me. After a moment of thought I realize only one supernatural species that had wolf-like animals as helpers/pets.

"Demons." I speak up, in unison with Saxi. The room foes deadly silent, an ominous feeling creeping in with the next howl, louder and closer, the howl turns into the baying of multiple wolves, making the ominous feeling grow like a weed. I shudder slightly.


	5. Fire grass, Ice trees, Harry Potter and John Constantine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil went down to Hell.

CHAPTER 4: Fire grass, Ice trees, Harry Potter and John Constantine.

"We aren't safe." Saxi announces, glancing about the room. I tilt my head, confused, but trusting in my best friend. Gabriel nods, but Sam and Dean shake their heads. Castiel gives a mutinous glare and says "We aren't safe with you here. That is for sure."

"Castiel! That is no way to talk to my friend!" I glare back at him, murderous. The Winchesters look between us confused. Gabriel just sighs knowingly. I glance at Castiel again before looking at Saxi.

"She's right either way, I don't trust this place." I address the room, moving in a pained fashion towards the door. The angels and Winchesters try to stop me but something unknown to me stops them. Saxi follows me snarling slightly at Castiel. We make our way towards the front door of the bunker, ready to make an escape. We exit the bunker, only to run straight into a divine Mexican standoff.

An unknown angel speaks up "I am Ardifiel, and angel of the lord. I need the princess to come with me". The now named Ardifiel steps towards me only to stop dead at the words of Saxi. "Oi! Assbutt! I'm the bitch you are looking for." A familiar demon approaches.

"I am King Crowley and I need the other princess." The aforementioned demon approaches Saxi, only to stop in surprise at my words. "Oi! Fuckass I'm the fucker you're looking for!" The angel and demon pause, confused, as they sense what we are (demon and human, respectively). I glance at Saxi and she nods.

"I'm an angel, you ass." She sarcastically tells Ardifiel. I look at Crowley and state monotonously "I'm a demon, you bitch." The two nod and put their hands on our shoulders. The Winchesters and angels finally make it out of the bunker. The last I see of them is Gabriel looking pained, shouting "NOOOO!!!" And Saxi blows me a sad kiss. I realize why Kevin waved earlier, he /knew/ we would leave.

I feel like I'm free falling, but its painful and jarring to my injured chest. Finally the feeling stops, but my breathing is labored and I'm still in pain. Crowley takes one glance at me and states sarcastically "And here I thought our princess could handle our travel."

I glare at him, channeling all my anger and pain into the glare. "Excuse you! I am injured ya idjit! I'd like to see how you would react, having a gash in your chest!" I nearly scream, trying to contain the pain that came back with a vengeance. He just shakes his head in disappointment. 

"I'd react a fair bit better than you luv." He looks at me, "You are supposed to be a demon, and we love pain." I look at him and smirk "Fuck that shit." An unknown demon stumbles in.

"King! King!" She cries "King! Is it true? Are /they/ back?!" Crowley gives a glare, apparently mad at the interruption. I startle slightly and giggle at Crowley's supposed anger.

"What do you think?!?" Crowley snarks, gesturing at me. I give a very sarcastic wave at the unknown demon. The demon bows and says "I am Salazar, I'm a demon of hospitality." I burst out laughing and chuckle out " Seriously?! Hospitality? I thought this was hell not some hotel." Crowley tries to give me an anger-filled stare, but it fails as he gives a smirk.

"This is Hotel California darling. You check in but you can never leave." The demons chorus, oddly melodic. I giggle at the reference, before realizing what the demons meant. 

"Oh really? Well what do you call the Winchesters then? Chopped liver? I mean mmm they are damn fine pieces of meat, but still." I try to snark only to sound dreamy at the end. Salazar nods dreamily. Crowley glares "We" he emphasizes "don't speak of them." 

"Awww! But why not?" I pout, knowing why, but still wanting to annoy. Crowley sighs and gives the worst glare he can muster, which was scary but not nearly half as scary as my momma when she's pissed. Salazar physically restrains herself from giggling.

Crowley waves his hand and Salazar disappears into the depths of hell. I pout more, sad that my I guess servant/friend left. Crowley looks at me again before saying in a commanding tone "Come along luv, we need to get going."

"Where are we going?" I question immediately, not at all cowed by him. "We are going" he starts "to the training quarters, after all we can have an untrained princess. It would reflect quite badly on us."

"Psssh! And hell cares about it's image?" I snark, honestly wondering. "Of course luv, we present a certain image after all." Crowley casually says. I snort, "Image? Its freaking hell! You need no image! Everyone is already terrified of going to hell!" He is silent, moving in the direction of a previously not there door. I follow, curious about the so called training. 

He leads me down a bloody hallway filled with doors, behind each door the screams of the damned ring out. I flinch minutely as the further we go the louder and, more bloodcurdling the screams get. My gaze wanders as I follow him, I glance in an open door and see Salazar who gives a smirk and signs 'Bitch.' At me. I blink a little, shocked, after all most people think Sign Language is a waste of time.

Crowley leads me through a bloodstained doorway into a surprisingly clean room. Once I'm inside the room the door slams shut, making me turn in surprise. When I turn back to Crowley I see he has shed his meat suit and is in his true form, blood red eyed glory and all. I stare at him, amused at his attempt at intimidating me.

He sighs and gestures me closer. Intrigued, but wary I approach the red eyed demon. He snags me with a clawed hand, that I can't help but compare to a velociraptors, but it's surprisingly gentle, as if he wanted to avoid hurting me. I, of course, struggle like the mad woman I am, but it does no good. As he drags me towards him I feel a painful tugging sensation around my navel, I don't know what it's trying to do but I fight it with all my strength, knowing that it was trying to do something I wasn't ready for.

I struggle harder, when suddenly he let's go of me with a pained hiss. Unknowing of why he was pained, I giggle and say "Well it looks like I'm hard to handle!" He gives me a look and a, almost scary hiss. 

"What did you do that for? You need to shed your meatsuit." He questions as dangerously as he can. "I literally wasn't ready Mr Attack-a-princess. Pray tell why I need to shed the only body I can remember." I answer with a glare, shifting from side to side warily. He snarls "So I can see how badly you damage our reputation." I gasp mockingly "Damage, you little mister crossroad can shove that up your well clothed ass. I am never gonna do what you say dear assbutt so you can go burn on the rack for a century or five." He leaves the room as if pulled by a hand. I stare at the space he previously occupied before shrugging and leaving the room.

I wander along the empty bloodsoaked hallway, tunelessly humming to ignore the screams of the damned. For a split second I swear I hear Saxi singing, but when I pause I hear nothing. I shrug and continue wandering, unconsciously following an unknown pull from deeper in hell. Salazar catches my eye before approaching, she giggles and bows. "My princess!" She professes, straightening, "Where are you going?" 

I shrug. "I dunno? Thataway I guess..." My voice trails off as I swear I hear Saxi say "Now, answer me this, may I leave?" Again I try to shrug it off, but for some reason something prompts me to ask Salazar "Hey Sally darling! Can I leave?" Forgetting what I was told earlier.

She is surpised, but visibly steels herself and says "No princess. You can't go. Strict orders from /him/ and King. Sorry." I sigh, having half expected it. "Its fine Salazar. I'll just wander hell aimlessly. Without a purpose. Without my Saxi. Without a family." Salazar sadly poofs away, leaving me to my own devices.

I start my wandering again, consciously avoiding the damned souls behind the doors as I move down the hall, deeper into hell itself, unconsciously following the same pull from before. 

As I walk further down the hall, it starts aging and breaking, reminding me of Silent Hill. Finally the hall is gone, leaving me on a path, a fire and ice filled path, with grass made of fire and trees made of ice. There is a chill in the air, along with a cloying silence, making me shiver and walk faster, hoping to warm up.

The sudden silence is too much to bear so I start loudly singing, very tone deaf, " The Devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the Devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said "Boy, let me tell you what."

"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too.  
And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due.  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."

The boy said, "My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet; and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."

Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold,  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss.  
And a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.

When the Devil finished, Johnny said, "Well, you're pretty good ol' son,  
But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done."

"Fire on the Mountain." Run, boys, run!  
The Devil's in the house of the rising sun;  
Chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough.  
Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no.

The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back. If you ever wanna try again,  
I done told you once—you son of a bitch—I'm the best that's ever been."  
And he played:

"Fire on the Mountain." Run, boys, run!  
The Devil's in the house of the rising sun;  
The chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough.  
Granny, will your dog bite? No, child, no." 

As I fall silent, a shine catches my eye. I look towards it, only to see a gold gilded giant cage with two bright figures. Most people would run, seeing it and fearing the unknown in hell. But me? Me, I'm not most people, I scurry towards it, hoping for answers. The closer I get to the cage of the fallen, the colder I became as the fire grass turned to icicles of blood. 

I am closer now, slowing my pace. I look closer at the cage and notice a pomegranate with a bite taken out of it displayed in such a way that anyone looking out the cage would first gaze upon it. I gaze into the cage and look at the formerly bright figures. I suspect as soon as I was seen they reverted to their meatsuit shaped selves. Suspiciously they were both male, one reminding me of Harry Potter and the other reminding me of John Constantine strangely enough. The Constantine lookalike turns to me with a smile, while the Potter lookalike scowls at me.

"Hello daughter." The Constantine lookalike says, at the same time the Potter lookalike growls "Leave Abomination." I am understandably confused, but I figure out what each said. The blood drains from my face.

"WAIT, WHAT?!?" I screech, straightening, which pulls at my wound harshly. 'Shit' Is all I can think as blackness overtakes me and my consciousness fades.


End file.
